HF 015 Hank and his Dad
7:06:54 PM Jamaros: And you have met a man who looks like your father in an alley, so, let's start there. 7:07:43 PM Caleb L: ok I believe I said "Dad?" at the end of last session 7:08:01 PM Jamaros: The man looks up at you. His face is stark white and shocked. 7:08:18 PM Jamaros: He reaches out and touches you, first, just inquisitively, then he embraces you. 7:08:44 PM Caleb L: I will hug him back 7:08:57 PM Jamaros: Dad: "Is this real?" 7:09:11 PM Jamaros: Dad: "I...I can't tell anymore." 7:09:12 PM Caleb L: yes 7:09:26 PM Caleb L: Why not where have you been? 7:09:56 PM Jamaros: "The Feywild. How long's it been?" 7:10:35 PM Caleb L: (how long has it been? 15 18 years?) 7:11:01 PM Jamaros: ((19, probably. Maybe closer to 20. He was gone almost all your life.)) 7:11:17 PM Caleb L: about 20 years 7:11:46 PM Jamaros: The man stops hugging you and looks you in the eyes. "Oh, I am so so sorry. I...you look like your mom." 7:11:50 PM Jamaros: He smiles. 7:12:28 PM Jamaros: Thunder crackles and some drops of rain start to fall. 7:12:48 PM Caleb L: We hould get gioing 7:13:40 PM Caleb L: (As we walk can I tell him about my life in particular the past week getting to what just happened about 30 minutes from the prison) 7:13:56 PM Jamaros: Ok. Where are you going? 7:14:42 PM Caleb L: Right now the prison or 30 minutes from it 7:15:52 PM Jamaros: As you walk and tell him, he listens very intently. Asking only a couple follow up questions or congratulating you. As you approach the prison, though, he starts trying to lead you another way. 7:16:07 PM Jamaros: Dad: "Let's go see your mother. She still lives this way, correct?" 7:17:00 PM Caleb L: (Did I get to the marquis?) 7:17:15 PM Jamaros: Not yet. Do you want to tell him that? 7:18:15 PM Caleb L: yes 7:19:08 PM Caleb L: we can walk in the direction of my moms house as i tell him 7:19:41 PM Jamaros: Ok. As soon as you mention the Marquis, you notice a brief twinge. 7:19:50 PM Jamaros: Dad: "That...that does explain a lot." 7:19:59 PM Jamaros: Dad: "And you still have my journal?" 7:20:12 PM Caleb L: yes 7:20:27 PM Caleb L: (can I insight check him?) 7:21:05 PM Jamaros: Yes. 7:22:53 PM Jamaros: He seems to be very happy to talk with you. A little worse for wear from wherever he was, but, nothing suspicious or him trying to hide anything. 7:23:28 PM Jamaros: Dad: "Good. Keep it close to you. That way I'll know it's safe. It is so good to see you again. You don't remember, I bet, but you used to be so tiny." 7:24:24 PM Caleb L: thanks I will see you to Moms place but then I should get back to the group. 7:24:43 PM Jamaros: Dad: "I understand. It's ok, I won't be going anywhere." 7:24:49 PM Jamaros: Dad: "Never again." 7:25:10 PM Jamaros: Dad: "What will you do when you see this Steelfarmer person?" 7:26:00 PM Caleb L: how badly will it go if I don't follow through on my deal with the Marquis? 7:26:24 PM Jamaros: He lets out a heavy sigh. 7:26:40 PM Jamaros: Dad: "Hard to say. I'm not even sure you'll have a choice." 7:27:02 PM Jamaros: Dad: "Best case scenario...he'll let you redeal. But, that'll only get worse." 7:27:52 PM Caleb L: I will show him the neck mark 7:28:11 PM Jamaros: Roll perception. 7:29:44 PM Jamaros: When you show him the neck mark you notice him grimace slightly and rub his right wrist. "That is serious whatever that was." 7:29:56 PM Jamaros: Dad: "I am so sorry you had to go through that." 7:30:23 PM Caleb L: By the way Mom never told me your name 7:30:51 PM Jamaros: "Detek." 7:31:07 PM Jamaros: ((Pronounced DAY-Tik)) 7:32:03 PM Caleb L: (When we reach my moms house I will depart and head in the direction of the prison) 7:32:29 PM Jamaros: Ok, you guys arrive there about now, I'd say. 7:32:36 PM Jamaros: Detek: "Hank...one last thing." 7:32:47 PM Caleb L: yes? 7:32:56 PM Jamaros: Detek: "Your friend, Quill...what out for him." 7:33:09 PM Caleb L: why? 7:33:36 PM Jamaros: Detek: "He may be the only one with a worse deal than you, right now." 7:33:44 PM Jamaros: Detek: "Just...just trust me on this." 7:34:00 PM Caleb L: ok 7:34:03 PM Jamaros: Your father knocks on the door and your mother, a very orcish woman, comes out. 7:34:28 PM Jamaros: She sees Detek and, after a moment of shock, the two embrace and kiss. And...you may as well not be there at this point. 7:34:37 PM Jamaros: They close the door, and go back inside. 7:35:06 PM Caleb L: for the hell of it I will try stealth on the way back to the prison 7:35:46 PM Jamaros: Roll it. 7:36:32 PM Jamaros: You try and sneak away very quietly...and step in a bucket. 7:36:42 PM Jamaros: The bucket stays on tight the whole way back home. 7:36:50 PM Jamaros: Making all kinds of noise.